Amazing Adventures
Amazing Adventures is where you can complete chapters and receive Ponies. Solo Chapters Quest #1: Slice of Life Octavia: We've got the set list fully sorted, Amethyst! Cranky and Matilda's ceremony will be accompanied by the most beautiful music in all Equestria! Amethyst Star: Thanks, Octavia! Good thing you guys are finished practicing--the wedding guests have started to arrive in town! I've got to organize '''EVEN FASTER!' Chapter Two Amethyst Star: ''Of course, after we do THAT, we'll still have to figure out Matilda's makeup...We're on a tight schedule. Bring: to receive Formalwear Colt. Ways to Obtain: # Aloe:Organize Spa supplies # Pipsqueak:Help Steven Magnet out the salon(+2 Powder Puffs) # Eyeshade Pony:Play a few frames at the Bowling Alley Closing Texts: Steven Magnet: There you go, sweetness! Pretty as a picture, and all ready to walk down the aisle! I've known Cranky for AGES -- and trust me, he's gonna LOVE this look on you! Matilda: Oh, thank you, Steven! I was a little surprised to find out that Cranky's best friend was a sea serpent...but you're the best mane stylist i've ever had! Chapter Three Amethyst Star: Okay, we'll need a lot of Red Roses for Cranky and Matilda's bouquets. We could hire Roseluck as a florist as well. Bring:25 Roses to receive Allie Way. Ways to Obtain: # Formalwear Colt: Have a festive sundae at the Ice Cream Shop # Roseluck: Supervise bouquet creation at the Flower Shop(+2 Roses) # Mr. Carrot Cake: Discuss edible arrangements with Mrs. Cup Cake Closing Texts: Derpy: I'm so sorry I messed up the dates on the invitations... but at least I could make up for it by getting all these flower arrangements together! Roseluck: Well, thanks for all your help! I'll let Amethyst know that everything's set up for the ceremony! Chapter Four Amethyst Star: All right! All we need now are some Wedding Bells to deck the aisles with -- unless I get here early, that is. Bring:30 Wedding Bells to receive Cranky Doodle. Ways to Obtain: # Allie Way: Try to calm down Lily Valley # Amethyst Star: ?(+2 Wedding Bells) # Lyra Heartstrings: Think about a secret Closing Texts: Cranky Doodle: How'd everything turned out?!'Cause I had to borrow a wig from Steven Magnet, and get this jacket tailored, and didn't even get me STARTED about... Amethyst Star: Relax, Cranky! Sure,the wedding wedding planning was touch and go there for a while, but I had to help--everything is perfect! Get out of the recep hall and get yourself hitched! Closing Chapter (You get this pony automatically. No tokens are needed) Amethyst Star: Awesome, we've done it! Stay tuned for new adventures in the future! I bet they'll be even better! Receive:Wavy-Haired Pegasus Closing Texts: Princess Celestia: (I can't BELIEVE this... I handled the gift for Cadance and Shining Armor's wedding! You were supposed to get one for THIS one, remember?) Princess Luna: (SSH! Not so loud! The others brought MORE than enough presents -- maybe we can pretend that one of the unlabeled ones is ours! Next time, bring your own gift, and I'll bring mine!) Community Collect Wedding Gifts to get up in the ranks against other people to win rewards # Rank 1-20: Matilda # Rank 20-200: Doctor Hooves' Lab # Rank 200-1000: Ways To Obtain Gifts # Forsythia: Attend a show at Symphony Hall. # Pipsqueak: Help out Steven Magnet at the salon # DJ Pon-3:Drop the base. # Lotus Blossom: Organize spa supplies # Lyra Heartstrings: Think about a secret # Mr. Carrot Cake: Discuss edible arrangements with Mrs. Cup Cake # Teacher's Pet: Test out the loudspeaker # Allie Way: Try to calm down Lily Valley # Amethyst Star: ? # Eyeshade Pony: Play a few frames at the Bowling Alley # Formalwear Colt: Have a festive sundae at the Ice Cream Shop # Roseluck: ? Closing Event Text Matilda: Cranky, I hereby take you as my lawfully wedded husband... Cranky Doodle: ... And Matilda, I hereby take you as my lawfully wedded wife! And I guess THAT makes us jack and jenny! Stranger Than Fanfiction For the Mega-Action started 29th September 2017 in Update 3.8 see Stranger than Fanfiction (v3.9). Chapter One Rainbow Dash:Here's how the story of how Daring Do and I saved the day! I was at the con,buying Statuettes from the Salespony There... Bring: 35 Daring Do Statuettes to receive Smiley Fan. Ways To Obtain: Daring Do:Check up Merch Sales (+2 Daring Do Stauettes) Twilight Sparkle:Think up Daring Do fan-fiction A.K. Yearling:Think up her next chapter Closing Texts: Dr.Caballeron:I find all of the this fanfare around my archenemy...disturbing.Once I find Daring Do and the Amulet of Culiacan,I will leave at once! Chapter Two A.K. Yearling:Dr.Caballeron tied my friends up with a Griffon's Lock and stashed them near a Temple somewhere... Bring:25 Griffon's Locks to receive Caballeron's Bandolero. Ways To Obtain: Smiley Fan: Rhapsodize about her action figure collection Rainbow Dash:Ponder Daring Do's awesomeness Cresent Pony:Delve into the Temple of Chicomoztoc(+2 Griffon's Lock) Closing Texts: Rainbow Dash:Thanks for coming to the rescue,Daring Do!Though...Uh...Quibble sorta undid the griffon's lock himself before you got here... Daring Do:Good initiative!But there's a bigger treasure we've got to beat Caballeron to it! Chapter Three Quibble Pants:I've gotta help find that treasure!These Mosaic Clues should lead right to it... or maybe another fan could help me out! Bring:Mosaic Clues to recieve Henchpony. Ways To Obtain: Category:Gameplay